Planes
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Giotto se levanta con una idea en la cabeza y decide hablarle al respecto a G. ¿Qué tiene que ver Shimon Cozart con todo esto? – "Lo tenías todo planeado ¿No es así?"


_**Yay~ De nuevo un pequeño fic de la Primera Generación, se me ocurrió en mi trabajo jaja XD Cuánto empeño le pongo jajaja**_

_**Espero les guste n_n**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo lo sabe... KHR no es mio... U.U**_

* * *

Un día Giotto se levantó muy temprano y corrió a la habitación de G. Y, sin tocar, sin avisar siquiera, abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡G! ¡Despierta, G! – Dijo sacudiéndolo en su cama.

- Mmm…

- ¡G! Vamos, despierta.

- Mmmph… ¿Qué diablos quieres? – Preguntó G abriendo los ojos y empujándolo. – ¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo así de temprano? – Cuando Vio a Giotto y notó que tenía ojeras, seguía en pijamas y su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, preguntó: – ¿Estás bien?

- Tengo algo importante que decirte. Lo he pensado toda la noche– – –

- Eso puedo verlo. – Lo interrumpió G – ¿Por qué no descansas un poco antes de que digas alguna incoherencia causada por la falta de sueño?

- Escucha, G, esto es algo muy serio y necesito que me apoyes ¿Entiendes?

- … Cuando hablas así me preocupa ¿Sabes?

- Hablo en serio. – Declaró Giotto.

- Esta bien, dime qué quieres.

- Bien, primero necesito que me escuches sin interrumpir. – E hizo una pausa para corroborar que sus palabras hubiesen sido claras. – Lo he estado pensando mucho y… Creo que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha servido de mucho, sin embargo, se nos están acabando los recursos y si no hacemos algo pronto, la situación se nos va a salir de las manos. Y después de mucho, he concluido que sería conveniente tomar en cuenta la sugerencia de Cozart– – –

-No, no, espera. No digas más. – Le interrumpió G. – Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar.

- Pero, G – – –

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- ¡G!

- No somos suficientes. – Argumentó.

- En total somos siete y Cozart tiene a su propia gente. – Le rebatió.

- ¿Piensas incluir al mocoso?

- Lampo no es un mocoso y no pienso obligar a nadie. Se los preguntaré. Sé que ellos me apoyarán porque tienen los mismos ideales que tú y yo… Y Cozart.

- Crees que lo puedes saber todo… – Murmuró G con enfado. – Esa intuición tuya no tiene garantía, Giotto. Si hacemos esto más grande los enemigos también aumentarán.

- Y los derrotaremos de algún modo. Siempre ha sido así.

- Las cosas cambian. – Argumentó de nuevo.

- No tienen que por qué hacerlo. – Le rebatió de nuevo.

- _Sabes_ que cambiarán.

- G ¿Desde cuándo le temes a las circunstancias? Siempre eres el primero en saltar ante cualquier peligro sin considerar– – –

- Y lo seguiré haciendo. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, que lo haré siempre que sea necesario, siempre que estés en peligro…

- Lo sé. Por eso, cuando formemos esta familia, quiero que tú seas mi mano derecha.

- Giotto… – G agachó la mirada, Giotto consideró prudente esperar, y G chasqueó la lengua: - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa que no esté de acuerdo, maldito?! – Le reclamó dramáticamente.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, no… - Contestó Giotto mientras se le escurría una gotita de sudor. – No es eso, es sólo que asumí que aceptarías…

- Tú… – Cruzando los brazos y volviéndose al lado contrario añadió: – No estoy de acuerdo, definitivamente no. Estoy seguro que te vas a meter en peores líos con tal de mantener la ciudad tranquila. Luego, te vas a arrepentir, pero seguirás de todos modos y decidirás que no te arrepentiste realmente y… ¿Cómo podría estar de acuerdo con eso?

- G… – Murmuró Giotto con desilusión.

- Haa...Pero supongo que si lo vas a hacer de todos modos, no tengo opción. – Dijo volviéndose y mirando a Giotto que alzó de nuevo el rostro. – Prometí que lo haría ¿No? Que te seguiría siempre y hasta el final. Así que quita esa cara y dime cuándo demonios empezamos.

- ¡G! – Dijo Giotto con emoción de nuevo. – ¡Gracias! Te aseguro que– – –

- No me asegures nada que no puedas cumplir.

- Te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Lo sé. – Le sonrió y G se volvió con enfado. – Llamaré a Cozart.

- No le hables a ese bastardo, si lo veo lo mataré.

- No digas tonterías, G.

Esa tarde Cozart llegó con emoción tras escuchar la noticia. Traía consigo planes escritos que había preparado por si Giotto aceptaba.

- ¡Giotto! – Abrió la puerta con emoción. – Aquí están los planes de los que te hablé.

Pero antes de verlo siquiera, G lo estampó contra la pared.

- ¿Así que lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio, bastardo? – Lo cuestionó G exhalándole todo el humo de su cigarro.

- _Cof, cof…_ G ¿De qué hablas? _Cof, cof…_ Me asustaste.

- ¡G! – Intervino Giotto que venía entrando. – ¿Qué haces?

- Contesta. – Prosiguió G mientras sujetaba a Cozart. – Lo tenías todo planeado ¿No es así?

- No, yo– – – Intentó hablar Cozart sudando por la amenazante mirada de G.

- ¡¿Vas a negarlo?!

- Ya déjalo en paz. Cozart no– – –

- ¡No lo defiendas! Te dije que lo mataría.

- L-Lo siento… – Dijo Cozart.

- Lo sentirás si algo le pasa a Giotto ¿Entiendes?

- S-Si, lo siento.

Giotto suspiró, G siempre se ponía cuando algo amenazaba su seguridad.

-Si le pasa algo, te mataré. – Finalizó G con una mirada amenazadora.

- Mou~ ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! – Insistió Cozart lloriqueando y G lo soltó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Giotto acercándose.

- Sí, no te preocupes, en realidad él no estaba usando mucha fuerza.

- Lo siento, al parecer G se olvida de que ambos hemos crecido cuando se trata de mi seguridad. – Se disculpó Giotto y Cozart sonrió.

- Tch. Te aseguro que si no me preocupara por ti, ya estarías muerto. – Apenas terminó la frase, Giotto rió ante la afirmación. – ¿De qué te ríes? Sabes que no es un chiste. – Le reclamó, pero Giotto siguió riendo.

- Aún me parece extraño que ustedes sean amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. – Comentó Cozart. – G es tan impulsivo... Por otro lado, Giotto es tan minucioso...

- Te equivocas. – Corrigió G. – Él es más impulsivo que yo, es sólo que él es mejor para inventarse justificaciones, sólo mira... Seguir tu consejo de crear una "familia".

- Y lo será. – Aseguró Cozart. – Con Giotto al frente, lo será. Él es capaz de hacerlo, ¿No es esa la razón por la que lo haz seguido durante tantos años?

G No contestó, pero sabía que era verdad; Giotto era como el cielo: claro, constante, firme y capaz de albergarlo todo. Giotto era un líder, el líder apropiado para ese proyecto, el líder de la "familia" porque, aunque no tuvieran nombre, ya eran una.

- Parece que mi querido G se ha quedado sin palabras. – Comentó Giotto un tanto sorprendido y causando una sonrisa en los labios de Cozart.

- ¡Argh! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así enfrente de los demás? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Suena tan tonto. – Se quejó un muy enfadado G provocando la risa de ambos Giotto y Cozart.

Así, pasaron la noche discutiendo los detalles de sus planes, el cómo se lo dirían a los demás y de cómo, algún día, sus descendientes estarían luchando también por esos mismos ideales; sí, algún día.

~~~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~~~

- Por cierto. – Habló G cuando preparaba unas sábanas para ir a dormir. – Aún no hemos decidido el nombre de la Familia.

- Es cierto. – Contestó Cozart que cargaba algunas almohadas, luego, dirigiéndose a Giotto, preguntó: – ¿Has pensado en algo?

- En realidad sí. – Contestó captando la tención de ambos.

- Hmm... Y ¿Qué se te ocurrió? – Le preguntó G con curiosidad.

- Vongola.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Giotto sonreía.

- ¿Qué diablos... ? – Alcanzó a murmurar G.

- ¿Sabían que las almejas* guardan dentro de sí una perla? Perlas creadas espontáneamente por la naturaleza. – Comentó Giotto captando la tención de sus amigos. – Lo más interesante es que estas perlas son creadas por las almejas como un mecanismo de defensa contra cualquier amenaza que pudiese presentarse. – Explicó con calma. – Nuestra Familia es igual... Debe ser resistente por fuera, pero su interior es tan especial como una joya, además... Fue creada con el propósito de proteger.

De nuevo ambos guardaron silencio mientras Giotto esperaba con ánimos una respuesta.

- Lo vez Cozart... – Dijo al fin G. – ¡Este sujeto es un experto en inventar excusas! – Gritó molesto.

- ¿Eh? – Soltó Giotto sorprendido mientras G avanzaba en dirección suya con aura amenazante.

- G-G. – Lo detuvo Cozart. – Cálmate, discutiremos al respecto mañana ¿sí?

- muévete. Esto es culpa tuya, me encargaré de ti cuando termine con Giotto. – Dijo formando una especie de horca con las sábanas.

Al día siguiente fueron convocados el resto de sus compañeros quienes, tras una amplia explicación, fueron nombrados guardianes y entre los cuales el nombre "Vongola" fue extrañamente bien recibido.

* * *

**_Lo sé, no es nada increíble realmente, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo n_n Hay algo de la Primera Generación que me gusta (Giotto *Q*). _**

**_*Vongola=Almeja, Vongole=Almejas. Ya saben n_n_**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer! :D_**

**_Reviews, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, son todos bienvenidos OwO_**


End file.
